Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an exercise mat, entertainment device and method of interaction between them.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
There have been several attempts to integrate fitness equipment into video games. One example is the Nintendo® balance board, which is a rigid device resembling a set of electronic scales and comprising an array of four pressure pads that enable a connected entertainment device to determine a user's centre of gravity above the board. Another example is the Luna Tera® yoga mat, which comprises lights and pressure sensors, and integrates with an app to guide a user through an exercise regime and record their performance.
However, these mats still provide only a limited number of options for a user and the entertainment device that is guiding the user's activities.
The present invention seeks to alleviate or mitigate this problem.